Buildings, such as commercial and residential buildings, often include various control systems for controlling various devices. For example, buildings often include a Heating, Ventilation, and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) system for monitoring and/or controlling various HVAC devices, a security system for monitoring and/or controlling various security system devices, appliance controllers for controlling various appliances, as well as other control systems and devices. What would be desirable is an improved system for interacting with such devices.